Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic cigarette.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the heating wire of an electronic cigarette is disposed vertically to the direction of gas flow, and e-liquid is loaded from the bottom part of the electronic cigarette. As a result, it is difficult for the e-liquid to fully contact the heating wire, the combustion of the e-liquid is incomplete at times and at other times the e-liquid is over burned, the produced smoke volume is relatively small, and the flow of smoke is slow, all of which adversely affects the taste of the smoke.